


Inferno

by juliacalasans



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Madness, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Solitude, Triggers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: "Ela sempre se observava na frente do espelho. Gostava de imaginar que estava sorrindo, porque sorrisos eram bons e faziam bem para a alma. Mas na verdade, estava em ruínas.Nada do que enxergava era real.Mas o que é real, afinal?"





	Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> Postada para o Desafio #1 da Liga dos Betas, feito em 2014, sobre verbos de pensamento.

Alto. Baixo. Onde estou? Para onde vou? Quero sair daqui. Não posso ir. Não posso sorrir. Não posso falar. Não posso gritar. É alto demais. É baixo demais. É quente demais. É frio demais. Nada me esquenta. Nada me refresca. Não há gelo. Não há fogo. Há o vazio. Quero morrer. Morrer pra quê? Não faz sentido. Mas faz.

Sorriso. Rasga o rosto. Fere a alma. Sorriso. Porque faz bem pra alma. Sorriso. Porque não tenho outra opção. Sorriso. Porque é o que esperam de mim. Sorriso. No espelho. Essa sou eu? É bonita. Mas é feia. Atormentada. Insone. Descabelada. Com mãos feridas. Socos passados não movem moinhos. Mas continuam doendo. E por isso sorrisos. Sorrisos. S-o-r-r-i-s-o-s.

Satisfação. Foi-se e não voltou. Nunca foi meu cão. Nunca foi obediente. Cuspiu na minha cara. Rebeldia. Sinto inveja. Subordinei-me demais. A derrota é minha serva. E minha mestra. Eu a sigo para onde quer que ela vá. E ela é fiel. Devota. Tão escorregadia como uma cobra. Serve-me a minha cabeça em uma bandeja. E eu como. Porque o gosto é bom. Tem sabor de desolação. Amargo. Doce. Agridoce.

Liberdade. Liberdade é amiga. Amiga gentil. Acorrentou-me no mundo. Afastou-me da realidade. Aqui sou livre. Esse mundo é meu. Cada pedaço. E é solitário. A solidão é amante. Possessiva. Somos uma. E não podemos ser de mais ninguém. Ela é minha. Eu sou dela. E ser tragada é bom. Ser sozinha é bom. Ser é bom. Quando sou. Quando consigo acordar. Quando consigo vir pra cá. Quando sou livre. Mas ser livre. O que é ser livre? Não sei mais. Aqui eu sei que sou. Mas não sei pra onde ir. Onde ir. Ir. Pra que ir? Por que não ficar aqui? Aqui. O que é aqui?

Onde estou? E pra que saber? Não vou sair daqui. Solidão me estreita. Seus braços. Seus beijos. Suas carícias. Ela me satisfaz. Estou apaixonada. Ela é linda. Cabelos de vazio e olhos de escuridão. Melancolia pura. Charmosa. Seu sorriso. Tristeza bonita. Eu a amo. Solidão. Minha única companhia. Já por anos. Nesse espaço vazio. Em frente ao espelho. Sorrindo comigo. Sorrindo. As duas juntas. Tiraria uma foto. Talvez. Se tivesse energia. Se me levantasse daqui. Se ela me deixasse levantar.

E esse cansaço. A conseqüência de tudo. A traição perdoável. O peso em minhas costas. As lembranças. Meus olhos se fecham. Não há nada pra ver. Venha querida. Entretenha-me. Só hoje. Só mais uma vez.

Por um segundo. Prazer. Ápice. Culpa. Não quero sentir nada. Sinto tudo. Arrependimento. Olhar pra trás. O que há pra ver? Meu passado manchado. Manchado de quê? Não fiz nada. Nada em minhas mãos. Escorre por elas. Entre os dedos. Vazio. Não consigo segurar. Não quero segurar. Machuca. Dói. Mas sinto falta. Quero ter só pra mim. É só meu. Não seu. É só meu. Meu. Meu. Solidão. Só minha. Minha. Minha.

Pisco. Pisco. Pisco. O mundo vai. Volta. E eu estou flutuando. Tristeza. Alegria. Êxtase. Amor. Paixão. Tolerância. Calor. Abraços. Risos. Beijos. Meus pais. Meus amigos. Minha vida. Onde estão vocês? Por que me abandonaram com ela? Nesse quarto vazio? Com essas seringas vazias? Nas escuridões? Que me nocauteiam todos os dias? Por que me deixaram aqui? No quarto onde só entram homens sem rosto? Grito. Choro. Contorço-me. Soco. Socos passados não movem moinhos. Mas quero sentir dor. Quero sentir algo. Quero. Não sei o que quero. Não sei se posso mais querer algo.

E eles vêm. Seringa na mão. Picada no braço. Solidão sorri. Linda. Estonteante. Maravilhosa. Liberdade ao seu lado. Estende a mão. Venha. Vamos passear. Nós te amamos. As únicas que me amaram. As únicas no mundo. Eu tenho quem me ame! Eu tenho! Não é suficiente. Mas é tudo o que há. Pego a mão. E caminho. Caminho até doerem meus pés. E mais um pouco. E é isso. Um dia. Um único dia. Eu devia apenas sorrir na frente do espelho. Sorrisos. São bons. Sorrisos. Sorrisos. Mas não fazem disso melhor. Isso. O que eu vivo. Inferno. Inferno resignado. Inferno lento. Inferno induzido pelas seringas. Pelos choques. Mas inferno. Inferno. I-n-f-e-r-n-o.

Vamos sorrir na frente do espelho. Por que sorrisos são bons. Sorrisos! É só mover seus lábios. É fácil!

Eu creio. Muito mais fácil pra você... Quando não vive no mesmo inferno que eu... Quando vive.


End file.
